


Talis and Jamamros: A collection of works

by Amythelovelyelf



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, For My DnD Group, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy, Sadness, Smut, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythelovelyelf/pseuds/Amythelovelyelf
Summary: This will be a collection of works exploring the relationship between Jamamros, HOnorable Orc Warrior on a mission for glory, and Talis, cold-hearted Half-elven chieftan on a religious mission. An unlikely pair until you consider the  players are married.





	1. First Night's Glory

_Crickets, Coyotes, crackling fire...Snoring, Sneezing, Starlight…_

 

 _Fireball._ It was the word, stuck in her head. She felt  like she was on fire. Burning from the inside, itching just under her skin. Her abdomen clenched and relaxed, knees feeling weak. She held her breath. Her mouth filled with saliva , she swallowed and a faint cloud condensed at her exhale.The cool autumn air comforted her, cooling her flushed face and filling her cloak with a chilly breeze.Lips having grown dry, yawning stung. Still her legs tingled as she shifted to spread them in front of her. She experimentally rolled her hips, grinding roughly  on the uneven, root riddled, ground, as she shuffled closer to the tree behind her. The discomfort was even more pronounced now as her breath hitched, a silent vibration deep in her chest . A low grumble moan escaped briefly.

Talis closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled opening her eyes. That brought her blood pressure down... barely. She repeated the exercise, holding it in as long as she could this time. It helped ...barely.

 _‘Dammit’_ none of the word games she had divised over the course of the last hour could distract her. Mathematics simply a numerical jumble.. She was becoming irritable, second watch was coming up.

Talis looked at her hands, pushing the sleeves of her tunic up, she stared at the pale moonlight reflected against her smooth, seemingly unmarred skin. The elven blood in her shone most obviously under the silken moonlight. The scars and muscle earned in her rough life only visible when contrasted against her tanned hue in the sunlight. Somehow the moon erased these trophies from her body in it's gentle illusion. She ducted her head into her chest and huffed out a laugh. It was neither happy, nor sad, nor tired, just a tense breath. Ashrug, rolled shoulders into a shaking stretch, ending in a relaxed awareness scanning her party mates and the perimeter of the camp. She sat in the buzzing silence for a few moments longer, willing herself to relax and focus.

 _'Fucking impossible’_ . Two days from town and she had this problem now?’ _Pharasma’_ , Talis prayed, ‘ _why am I like this?’_ Well, it was as much a prayer as a joke.

Cleric of eternal peace, restless. Would one day when she has become the Angel of Death, our Valkyrie, would then these far too mortal needs release her? She measured the night sky and spat. _'Enough of this Poetic Malarky_! It was not like her! Softly nudging Sergei awake she coaxed his grumbling, half-sleeping form to do a perimeter watch.

Talis rose, brushed her skirt clean and looked around the camp one more time. A deep inhalation steadied her nerves before they could build up enough to weigh on her. She conjured memories of when he challenged her to a  battle under that godforsaken tower and she stood confidently and demanded he wait. It was her turn to be the instigator. A thought flashed in her mind of what she was about to start and a twitch knocked her knees together for a second before she regained her composure.

Jamamaros’ bedroll and rough traffic fabric, that's served as his justifiably  large tent stood, no more than 2 strides before her. Hesitation, a bad habit long since trained out of her .Talis took another breath, trying to fill the spaces inside her chest that made her shy once, and unhooked her leather vest.Without it’s tightly bound support her tunic and skirts fell loose, slipping to the ground with a practiced shirk.. She was left with her tailored shift, smoothed to her hips, clinging to her thighs, friction lightly adhering it to the woolen pants. Cold air prickled her exposed skin but it felt like a relief. A wave of trapped heat, expiring off her chest and back.

She looked about, satisfied that no one else stirred, and pulled the laces off their buttons, kicking the boots off too. Striding forward towards the lounging form of the Orc her hands dug into her hips, head lifted,meeting half-lidded eyes in the firelight.

“What you want, elf?” They had little reason to speak on the journey so the gravel-hoarse baritone struck her in the gut. Arousal and contempt battled for recognition and the twisting feeling gave an almost unrecognizable purring quality to her tenor.

“I should not be surprised you're awake.” She stepped inside. “It should be obvious why I am here.” She now stood over him, feet on either side of his calves. “Do you accept my proposition?”

The large orcish man cleared his throat but smirked amused. “You sure you not go wake your own kind?” Talis sneered in disgust before she followed his eye line to the sleeping form of the elven man on the opposite side of the campfire. _He_ had curled in on himself, gripping his travel pack like a precious lover, the blanket outlining his slender back, a shiver instinctively passing between his shoulders despite the fire at his back . She faced away before noticing anything more, she does NOT desire him to wake simply because he was being stared at. She dropped to her knees straddling Jamamros’ thighs.

“I am certain.” Her teeth showed in her expression. “Do not insult me further, I know myself.” She leaned in as she spoke, glaring. “If I wanted my own kind, I will chosen to be bored and unsatisfied.”

”Do you know anything about how my kind has sex.”

“Enough...ANYWAYS why are you being so nice to me. Stop it!” He shrugged.

“Suit yourself. Prepare, Elf girl.”she rolled her eyes just barely hiding the smirk that spread on her lips when his massive hands enveloped her waist sparing no further preamble.He brusquely raising her up, tore off her remaining simple layers draping them over the nearest midline rope. Jamamaros placed her on her knees beside him and disrobed in seconds.

Talis licked her lips  watching his heavy cock and balls lay against his hip, half hard. She kneeled  forward between his legs on the bedroll. She'd keep the image in her mind for later. This was the moment to step up. The smell of his musk brought on a curious ebb of desire and her mouth opened, tongue pushing itself to stretch past her chin. She dragged her tongue slowly from his base to his tip feeling the muscle twitch away from her lips, still soft but filling.

This wasn't her first time with a man, that was a given. However, she almost regretted she had only taken human men thus far. And that the night did not last forever, so she could not savor this. Almost. She circled her tongue around the head of his cock, drool slicking the hand sliding from his thighs to palm the base. Foreplay was not in the plans and his hefty member pressed pleasantly against her chin now. If suspicions were valid, this experience would not be quick, hopefully fast but not quick.

His hand threaded through the hair at the base of her skull and he pulled her towards his face. She crawled up his side, abdomen and then leg pressing and sliding against him barely noticing how she smearing her own spit. She fell forward chest pressed into his shoulder as their mouths met and he pushed his tongue past her lips. It unfurled to fill the small cavern of her mouth. A red heat flashed from her chest and spread up her face and down through her abdomen, the wave of sensation drowning a muffled moan and briefly numbing her arms and legs. He pulled off leaving a ringing in her ears.

The man licked her still open mouth to sever the trail of saliva. “Last chance, think you can handle me.”

She was close to angering but instead narrowed her eyes and snarled. “Shut the fuck up already.” She reached back to stroke his hardening erection. Pushing herself off of his chest now she felt the erection strain and twitch in her hand. She swung her leg over his thigh again to more easily bend and flatten her tongue against the base again, lapping up to pre-cum that had started to ooze out of his tip. The tip of her tongue teased the slit, and through her own aroused purr she could hear and feel a huff of breath. She glanced up enough to see another smug expression before his hand flexed at the back of her head and he grasped her hair suddenly. The immediate shock of pain  forced her to gasp.

In the wake of her agape mouth, he pushed up forcing the flared head past her lips. Shutting her eyes she let instinct take over for a moment. She exhaled letting her jaw fall further loose and his hips stuttered, bucking into her throat. Tears spilled from her eyes at the air pressure was knocked out of her but he kept his arm steady. Since she couldn't twist away to get air, she gripped his thigh with one hand and his hip with the other and held on, breathing in shallow intakes when ever he drew out.

He started out slow giving her a chance to practice swallowing around him as his girth distended her throat. But after 6 or 7 leisurely thrusts, he grunted out a throaty moan in lieu of warning and picked up his pace, quickly becoming relentless.

Tears and saliva flowed down her neck and chest. Her mind felt like it was blanking, air constricted, she was no longer able to tell if she was in pain or pleasure. However, the adrenaline brought on by the instinct to survive brought out a scream that melted into a vibrating moan. Talis’ nails dug into the half-orcs legs drawing his own voice to out in ragged groans. Many delirious minutes were spent on brink of passing out before Jamamaros’ grip loosened and the forceful push and pull turned to mindless rolling of hips.

Finally with a rumbling growl hot cum filled her stomach and lined the walls of her throat as he withdrew nearly fully. He released her head to hold her jaw slightly open as he stroked himself through the orgasm. His hold felt somewhere between a supportive caress of her jaw and a forceful corrective action. His thumb was wedged between her wisdom teeth preventing her from closing her mouth even accidentally. The buzzing of her head started to clear and she wheezed and coughed. His load was flowing down her spasming throat and out of the corners of her mouth.

After an appreciative nod, Jamamaros finally released her fully and the elven woman all but fell on her face. She managed to get her hands under her as she struggled for balance and felt the muscles of her esophagus attempt to grasp around nothing. Thankfully, her windpipe was enthusiastic to reclaim its job and the rush of oxygen filled her with a renewed high. Talis sat back on her calves and opened her eyes, feeling lashes glued closed by dried tears and spunk. But she managed it enough to meet the man's eyes. Without breaking eye contact she spit the remainder of viscous body fluids from her mouth into the grass and wiped her chin.

 “You enjoyed using my face as a fucking toy, did you?” Her scratchy voice was met by an equally gruff laugh. The edge of pleasure-rough rasp electrified her and matching smirks told her the night was long from over.

He leaned over and brought her into his lap. She  was seated on his thighs again, knees spread on either side of his hips.

 “You were very good. “ His hand traveled down her abdomen and he pushed an index finger to the lips below. “ You get so wet, do almost dieing make you horny?” He sounded patronizing but it also sounded curious. Instead of answering however,  Talis rubbed her sopping heat against his fingers and leaned her head into his pectoral. He took the cue to push one finger into her hole which grew to two after a few seconds of exploring. He spread his palm across her vagina to rub against the sensitive nub at the front while his fingers scissored and pressed into her.

 Her mind grew blurry with stimulation again and she began  to stroke his cock, massaging his balls, to bring his arousal back to life. Satisfied he found the deep g-spot Jamamaros licked and sucked painfully on her shoulder. As she started to fuck herself on his hand he took the initiative to bite the firm flesh and bone beneath his lips. She could no longer hold back a sharp moan and her whole body stuttered. She bit back, leaving small but bruising circles up his neck and ear. The pace of her hands also became more determined and violent.

 Jamamaros laughed directly into her ear and it sent another jolt of heat through her core and face. “More.” He raised an eyebrow but obliged and pushed a third finger into her.

 She now could feel his cock nearly at his original size. She grabbed his hair and used the surprise to pull his head back and bit his lower lip. The sudden action caused the large man to give in to her assault. Her tongue darted into his mouth and pushed against his tracing his teeth and building up saliva in between their mouths. When she pulled back she let a long trail of spit spread between them.  She salivated into her hands and lubricated his newly hard cock.”Think you're ready for more Overgrown Oaf?” Jamamaros scoffed but didn't anger at the tease.

 This time he withdrew his fingers and looked at the sticky mess like webbing over his hand. He stuck two of those fingers in her mouth. “Enough talking”. Then with the arm he had had on her ass, he gripped one ass cheek and part of her thigh. She cleaned his fingers of her own juices and that other he encircled the back of her neck and lifted her off his lap.

 He tossed her lightly onto her knees next to him and sat up quickly to stand on his knees behind her. “Only screaming my name.” Wrapping an arm under her pelvis he lifted her his up and licked up her slick. Then he pushed his tongue into where his fingers had been. Bracing on her forearms , she let out a weak moan. She bent her back pressing into the sensation. Despite the cool air, she was too hot.

 His lips hummed against her clit before kneading her ass cheek with his free hand. He bit into the soft cheek and sucked a new bruise before lowering her back to her knees.He began to rut against her covering his dick in her slick. Talis bit her lip to keep from speaking out and sounding desperate, but she got what she waited for soon enough. After a minute, he gripped her hip again, spreading her ass cheeks in the process, and angled his cock towards her entrance.

 Talis inhaled when she felt the tip press into her entrance and let out a long moan as he entered her pressing into her tight heat, just pushing in until their hips met. Just as she thought, she could take another breath, he pulled back slightly, pressed on her back, forcing a deeper arch and pushed in again, bottoming out fully. She came then. White hot orgasm silently washing over her. Overwhelmed, instead of admitting it,she pressed her forehead into her arm and took deep breaths appreciating the extra stimulation that spasming around his cock provided.

 He didn’t move immediately. Now as deep inside her as he could be, he reached and hooked an arm under her shoulder leaning his weight into her back.  His hips twitched and rolled into her. Now closed in around her, she could hear his hissing and grunts as he licked the shell of her ear and as of yet unmolested shoulder. His hot breath on the red bruises he left soon distracted her from the pressure in her hips. The pleasure was dizzying and Talis gave in.

 The slow sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her, gently pressing into her g-spot, teasing her orgasm like lazy waves on a beach, turned her body to putty. Still, in the back of her mind, she knew this was an indulgence for him and dug her fingers into the fabric and dirt underneath. As flattered as she felt for some sick reason, she had had enough of anticipation. “Fuck me Jamamros.”

 Although it felt like the words were only breathed into the bedding, sprites must have carried the words to his ears clearly. The hold on her shoulder switched from embracing her chest to gripping her shoulder blade painfully. Meanwhile his other hand which had been scratching and massaging her abdomen, sides, and legs now returned to her hip and ass cheek. His orcish strength could have broke her then and there if his goal wasn't elsewhere and his senses likely addled by lust.

 Before there was any warning, Talis felt heat fill her insides and the previously lewd but dull slapping of skin was drowned out with loud squelching. In a foolish attempt to both feel him closer and quiet the sounds, she tightened around him anew milking his cock and being brought over the edge as well. For a moment she felt him stutter inside her and pull out slowly but just as her senses started to sharpen again, The large man above her pulled her body against his chest sitting back and rammed back in. As his hips met hers again, with bruising force, she threw her head back and a moaned cry slipped past her self control. Overstimulated and far gone, their grunts and soft whining turned to moans in earnest. It was beyond pain and pleasure, a suspended state.

 Literally. It took embarrassingly long to realize that Jamamaros had effectively quieted her by crushing her throat and rib cage against his chest and constricting her. His other arm digging into her waist to keep her too stretched to retaliate. Blissed out and sensitive, Talis allowed herself to give up the last of her sanity and simply clawed at his arms, reached out for his face and sides;pulled his hair, kneaded at her own chest, and even bit his hand until he bled so that the alkaline taste mixed with the bitter cum left on her palate. Anything to ground herself  through the last throes of consciousness.

 When she woke, much later that day break, she did so very slowly. Her body felt numb and sore but incredibly light. She could hear a snore but it was not the one she knew instinctively. Her eyes opened and focused slowly to the unfamiliar dimness of  a lean-to tent. It was clear outside by the sound of birds but the half-asleep grousing of her bear companion was heard on the other side of the wall, indicating the first crucial difference from a usual morning. Wakefulness brought a speeding heart and then quickly memory followed.  After being flooded with panic and then immediately to calm again, she closed her eyes to recover from the emotional whiplash. The next caveat she noticed was a hand softly stroking her hip and thigh; the thumb of the large hand tracing little circles in the dip of her hip bones. It was soothing, much like the heat at her back  and the rising heat on her face.

 What she dared last night was brash perhaps, but the deep cooing satisfaction that it went well erased any doubts or regrets. It did not however erase the hundreds of other racing thoughts she knew she had to consider.  While she contemplated getting up or remaining spooned into the Orcs side for just a bit longer and its many implications, and the possible questions she may have to answer if she were found in this position...her bed mate interrupted her spiral with a drawn out breath against the back of her neck. "Can hear Elf overthink. Sleep" She had scarcely noticed him stir and a shudder ran through her rigid body. She was surprised at how unguarded she was and thus slowly turned her body to face him. To her relief, he scowled at her. But the expression in his eyes looked tired at most. He had slid the hand on her hip up over her stomach and over the curve of her waist to her back. He give her ass a light squeeze and then pulled the blanket over her shoulder before leaning back into the bedroll. "Did good last night. Rest." She watched Jamamros' expression soften again but his body remained just a bit tense. She knew exactly how he felt and Talis very quietly laughed.

 They both had many walls built up.  Whatever happened was uncomfortable in the way it was new. Not bad, Talis repeated to herself. Just new. She was warm inside and out, cautious but willing to put up with it. "Alright, just a few more minutes" she whispers into his bicep, which flexed to scratch his nose and then wrap around her shoulders, "I can't feel my legs anyway." As she slipped into another peaceful quiet tucked against his chest she felt the stuttering lift of a contained laugh under her cheek.

 

_Birds, Beams, warmer than it seems. Summer, Simmer, Wine as red as...ember._

 

Not bad, just new.

 


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamamros has died but Talis has not yet met with a new party . It is just her, Sergei (her bear companion), and a large hammer with her friend's soul trapped inside
> 
> I will add a story from the Orc's player about his back story later.

Talis sighed, leaning back against the wide warm side of her dozing bear. His white fur tickled  the points of her ears and sides of her face.She slumped into the familiar rhythm of her companion’s heart behind her and watched the tree line beyond the flickers of the crackling fire at her feet.A relaxed sigh escaped her throat. Despite the alert tension in her body, the perfect peace of the night tempted her to rest her eyes.

 

The first night’s watch was  hers as always, at least since  **[Lever]** dissolved into the night several weeks before. Talis shifted until her temple rest against the flat of a polished hammer securely fastened amongst the bear's scruff. After moments of quiet attention to the crunching of branches and swaying of leaves and grass around the clearing, the cracking of the firewood was interrupted by a familiar groan. Gruff and gravelly, a smile twitched at it’s familiar discontented tone.

”Good evening Jamamaros” She greeted her orcish ally.

 

“Too quiet.” huffed the masculine voice. There were volumes of boredom, anger, frustration all mixed together in that statement.

 

“Hm, mhm” She proceeded, the sounds vibrating against closed lips, seeming to whispering to noone. Tight lips, sealed to keep from revealing amusement. “For Days now”

 

A feral growl honored her resigned tone. The response was one more sound she grew accustomed to  as well. Tonight, like on a few others, the growl waned subtly admitting a longing. A loneliness.

 

These 3 traveled together for endless weeks and yet time flew by unnoticed as they raced for or to no place. Loneliness never took root in Talis’ heart as she never was alone, nor recalled ever minding her own company in the past, but Jamamaros...Talis thought on his condition, on occasion... often...daily. He was still as much a man as much as he was a spirit. She could not free his soul, the enchantment that imprisoned him was far too strong. She could not revive him as his soul and body were too far apart now. And, unfortunately, perhaps she was not the most stimulating company, too wrapped up in her own journey and too pacifistic to have anything exciting to tell. Their previous friendship held great value in the physical and silent communication.  So, the elven woman settled back pressing her hand to the hammer and stroking the cool surface of it’s engravings.

 

“Are you lonesome?” Thou the ventured question was dripping in a teasing tone, the weak smile upon her lips fell quickly at the biting response.

 

“What YOU think, Elf?” She had expected aggression but was caught off  guard that night. His prideful voice bled through with sadness. She nodded nuzzling Sergei’s ribs gently, her fingers continuing to trace patterns. It was a silent gesture but she had some inkling of hope that Jamaros could infer her thoughts. SMall chance but all the same.

 

As surprising as it would be  to see them seated beside each other , Talis reflected  they were both warriors of one mind. By this point in their travels they agreed apologies were empty and forgiveness sounded like pity. Neither Talis nor Jamamaros were beings concerned with manners when they were needed. Between them two, alone, in the dark forest, these conventions were shoved away. Unnecessary.  _ Excessive _ .  _ Offensive _ .

  
  


No words seemed right, “mhm” she hummed against her lips again.Sergei snored quietly, and a non-commital sigh  rumbled into Talis’ mind. “Maybe I will speak another night.” She felt a sense, like a ghost touch over her face that felt like a raised brow. She hoped that one more olive branch could be offered before retiring. “Jamamaros,” A grunt, “Please tell me a tale that would fill this type of night.”  The request was quieter than she intended and she stifled, tried to swallow, her doubts. Holding her breath, moments passed and she waited. The faint waxing sensation of regret started to tighten in her chest. And still the silence stretched on, her pounding heart beating louder in her ears. She held her tongue for what felt like an hour...When through the haze of nerves, she felt an Exhalation. 

 

“Always Ask of me.”

 

“You always answer me though. You haven’t rejected me.” Her inhalation stuttered with a laugh. “ You could but you never do.”

 

“Of Course.” And Such, He began to weave the tale...in his brutish way.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

[Insert story later]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



End file.
